


Sempre e Mai

by senatoramidala



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senatoramidala/pseuds/senatoramidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’artista è il creatore di cose belle. Rivelare l’arte e nascondere l’artista è il fine dell’arte.<br/>(Prefazione de "Il ritratto di Dorian Gray", Oscar Wilde, 1891)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempre e Mai

Il giorno si dissolveva oltre la linea dell’orizzonte in colorazioni che non esistevano sulla sua tavolozza, né su quella di nessun altro. Quest’amara consapevolezza e i risultati deludenti non gli impedivano di provare a rappresentare ciò che vedeva con gli occhi.  
Dopotutto aveva avuto modo di farci l’abitudine; ciò che di più bello esisteva al mondo, né l’arte né le parole potevano esprimere degnamente.  
“Anche il migliore fra i nostri geni non può far altro che osservare e tacere dinanzi all’ultimo tramonto della sua vita”, egli sospirò malinconico, rivolgendosi all’amico che sapeva essere di opinione opposta.  
“Eppure egli saprà che il sole tramonta per lui, e quando ciò accade, non è dunque egli pari al sole stesso?”, Vittorio fece una pausa per aspirare dalla sua Dunhill, sottile e bianca. La luce calda del tramonto attraversò gli anelli di fumo per qualche istante, fino al loro dissolvimento. La visione riempì l’artista di angoscia, mentre sembrava divertire il suo amico.  
“Non mi dirai che il sole ha bisogno di parole eloquenti per splendere.”  
Cesare Tarsis tacque, impensierito. Premeva la setola del suo pennello contro la tela. Si rese conto allora, che il sole e gli alberi e i fiori del suo dipinto avrebbero continuato ad esistere nella loro perfetta armonia pur senza il suo talento artistico a lodarli. Si sentì patetico e minuscolo per un istante.  
Avrebbe volentieri scaraventato la tela incompleta contro la parete più vicina, per poi dare fuoco a tutte le altre, ammassate negli angoli della stanza. Con l’aiuto della fortuna, le fiamme avrebbero raggiunto Vittorio Verni prima che riuscisse a mettersi in salvo.  
Come se l’uomo avesse udito i suoi pensieri ostili, si mise in piedi, spense la sigaretta nel posacenere al suo fianco, e si batté le ginocchia con i palmi. “Bene, Cesare, s’è fatta ora che io vada. Ti vedrò stasera?”  
L’aveva dimenticato, o aveva sperato di riuscirci. “Sai che non sono più il benvenuto in quella casa.”  
Vittorio rise di lui, mentre raccoglieva il cappello e la giacca. D’un tratto sembrava aver fretta.  
Cesare se ne convinse quando lo vide cercare l’orologio nel suo taschino. “Tutte sciocchezze, il rancore non ti si addice, vecchio mio, inoltre verrai solamente per accompagnare me e la mia dolce sorella. Ti farò arrivare una carrozza alle sette in punto.”  
Dopo aver detto così, gli strinse la spalla in una mano e lasciò lo studio come se qualcuno gli fosse alle calcagna, forse qualche creditore. Nonostante le apparenze, in verità Vittorio Verni aveva contratto innumerevoli debiti al tavolo da gioco, e solamente il cugino di sua moglie, un avvocato acclamato, riuscì ad impedire che egli perdesse il palazzo ducale che la moglie aveva portato in dote, disonorando irrimediabilmente il buon nome della sua famiglia. Cesare, comunque, non riusciva a ricordare quale fosse quel nome. Non conosceva Vittorio così bene, e aveva incontrato la signora Verni solamente una volta, durante una prima al teatro della Cannobiana, per la quale lo stesso Vittorio gli aveva procurato i biglietti.  
Si erano rivolti solo poche parole prima che lo spettacolo cominciasse e l’artista fosse costretto a lasciare il palchetto riservato ai coniugi Verni per andare ad occupare il suo posto in platea.  
Gli pareva che fosse la figlia di un banchiere fiorentino, o l’ultima di un’antica stirpe d’oltralpe. In entrambi i casi, Vittorio aveva minacciato di essere la sua rovina, e l’unico alleato che la donna si ritrovò fu proprio quel cugino che il marito era arrivato a detestare.  
Cesare accantonò i drammi della famiglia Verni per concentrarsi sui propri. Lo sguardo cadde nuovamente sul dipinto, e gli sembrò quasi che l’oggetto inanimato lo stesse fissando a sua volta, da molto prima che lui se ne accorgesse. Erano finalmente soli, e avrebbe potuto accanirsi brutalmente su di esso senza inorridire e scandalizzare alcuno. Qualcosa glielo impedì, tuttavia.  
Un’ombra di giudizio e biasimo emergeva sempre da qualche cantuccio recondito della sua anima quando la mente si era già risolta ad annientare l’arte. Quell’ombra aveva un nome ed un volto, e neppure lui avrebbe saputo dire quanto di se stesso risiedeva in essa. Talvolta erano la stessa cosa, un solo essere perfetto, e quelli erano i momenti in cui la sua aspirazione artistica non conosceva limiti; altre volte, più frequenti, invece, la voce demonica lo redarguiva aspramente, riducendolo ad un niente.  
Il nome a cui la voce rispondeva era quello della donna che avrebbe incontrato quella sera stessa, a più di un anno dalla loro definitiva separazione. L’addio era stato più amaro del fiele, sebbene si fosse risolto in un paio di sospiri colmi di rimpianto e in un solo lungo bacio consumato sotto il porticato a sesto acuto della Villa Viviani, durante il suo ultimo soggiorno a Firenze.  
La donna era rimasta con lui anche dopo, latente, celata, ma pur sempre presente, e di tanto in tanto si palesava per ravvivargli il ricordo dell’antico amore finito, e per impedirgli di rinnegare il proprio valore di artista, e di questo le era grato. Il suo nome era Eleonora Praga, e l’aveva amata per oltre due stagioni della sua vita.  
Riluttante, gettò un telo bianco sul dipinto. Il sole era ormai sparito completamente lontano, oltre l’orizzonte, e le prime stelle avevano già cominciato a fare la loro timida comparsa.  
La stanza del suo studio era buia, ma pervasa da una piacevole aria notturna che accese in lui un certo ed inspiegabile entusiasmo, un indefinito senso di aspettativa che aveva un che di folle.  
Avrebbe rivisto Eleonora, ma a quale prezzo? Doveva vederla e sopportare la vista di lei senza poterla toccare, nella consapevolezza che ella non gli apparteneva più, e fingere stoica indifferenza qualora ella si fosse presentata al fianco di un altro uomo. Controllò l’orario ossessivamente, armeggiò con gli abiti che avrebbe indossato, li indossò, e si fermò al centro della stanza, in ascolto.  
La carrozza di Verni sarebbe arrivata di lì a poco. Il minimo rumore bastava a farlo trasalire e, quando un gatto scuro e malato balzò giù dal davanzale della veranda, fu tentato di spogliarsi e mettersi a letto per il resto della serata. Non poteva che essere un cattivo presagio, e riuscì ad impressionare la sua mente concitata.  
Aveva avuto altre donne dopo Eleonora, nubili e sposate, timide e disinibite, romantiche ed insensibili. Alcune le aveva persino amate, ed era certo che anche qualcuna fra loro lo avesse amato, eppure nessuna gli aveva tolto quel poco di Eleonora che era diventato parte integrante del suo essere, nessuna aveva rischiato, nemmeno per un istante, di sostituire lei e la sua assenza opprimente, palpabile. Nessuna di loro sapeva che amando lui, avrebbe amato anche quel fantasma di donna che sempre aleggiava nel suo spirito.  
La carrozza arrivò alle sette in punto, puntuale come l’alba, e Cesare riuscì ad udire i passi del cocchiere salire lungo la tromba delle scale, fino ad arrestarsi sul pianerottolo.  
Qualsiasi fosse stata la sua scelta finale, era ormai troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Seguì l’uomo col largo cilindro fino alla vettura, rispondendo appena al suo saluto. A metà strada tra il proprio appartamento in via Mazzarino e Villa Doria Pamphilj, ripercorse gli eventi che lo legarono alla donna più di anno prima, tentando invano di comprendere che cosa lo tenesse ancora legato a lei.  
La corsa fu breve, e ben presto riconobbe le forme classiche e sobrie della villa in via Aurelia, il giardino segreto dove aveva assaggiato le labbra di Eleonora per la prima volta, la quercia sotto la quale avevano discusso di Proust e D’Annunzio, il lago dove lei aveva minacciato di annegarsi se lo avesse rivisto in compagnia della contessa di Rudinì un’altra volta.  
Quello che nei primi mesi gli era parso un incubo che minacciava di fargli perdere il senno, appariva un sogno adesso, ovattato e addolcito dalla distanza del tempo trascorso, di una tale bellezza che persino il suo estro artistico riusciva a giovarne.  
Quando varcò il portone della villa e fece il suo ingresso nel salone tra i pilastri ionici, gli sembrò di essere scaraventato in quella notte di luglio risalente ad un anno e mezzo prima. Respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria della festa, e per qualche istante si dimenticò perché fosse lì. I suoi occhi vagavano tra gli invitati ai lati della sala alla ricerca della più piccola traccia che lo riconducesse ad Eleonora.  
Prima che lei, vide un paio delle sue amanti passate al braccio di altri uomini, ma entrambe ebbero la buona grazia di rivolgergli il sorriso discreto ed il saluto educato che si devono ad un amico di vecchia data.  
Un senso di inappagamento misto a sollievo lo prese quando si rese conto che Eleonora non aveva ancora fatto la sua comparsa.  
Clara Ferres abbandonò il braccio del suo accompagnatore per rivolgersi a lui. La donna era splendida, con due occhi grandi e lucenti, uno spirito indipendente che gli diede l’illusione di essere libero a sua volta, dalla presa di Eleonora per qualche mese, durante l’inverno trascorso in sua compagnia sull’Appennino abruzzese. “Non credevo che vi avrei mai rivisto in un salotto mondano, Cesare”, disse lei, vagamente divertita. “Non in questo, soprattutto.”  
“Neppure io lo credevo, ma Vittorio ha insistito che lo accompagnassi.” Il nome dell’uomo uscì quasi inconsapevolmente dalle sue labbra, portandolo a ricordarsi finalmente di lui. Non lo aveva ancora visto.  
In realtà, non poteva dire di averlo cercato affatto da quando era arrivato.  
Le labbra di Clara persero la loro curvatura d’ilarità, e tutta la sua figura s’irrigidì di colpo. Doveva essere certamente a causa di Vittorio. “La vostra amicizia sta durando più di quanto mi aspettassi.”  
Non le era mai andato a genio e qualche volta Cesare capiva perché. Eppure si era riscoperto a gradire la compagnia dell’aristocratico amico in più di un’occasione. Egli aveva un insolito modo di divertirlo, con la sua lingua biforcuta e quel cinismo che non mancava di applicare ad ogni ambito della sua vita. “Delle volte stupisce persino me.”  
L’accompagnatore di Clara fece ritorno con due coppe di un liquore rosato e Cesare vi scambiò solo poche parole prima che la coppia si allontanasse, riprendendo la loro passeggiata tra il chiacchiericcio animato della festa. Rimase a guardarli da lontano per un po’, ripensando distrattamente ai mesi trascorsi con Clara. Erano così lontani, e avevano lasciato un aroma agrodolce nei suoi ricordi, eppure piacevole, tutto sommato. Non aveva mai potuto sentire lo stesso per il passato con Eleonora. Una parte piuttosto considerevole di lui non si era ancora arresa all’idea che si trattasse di passato, e nulla più di quello.  
Cesare si era arreso alla compagnia di Tullio Mirra, un giovane compagno di studi che, a soli ventisei anni, poteva vantare tutti i titoli e i possedimenti della madre defunta. Mirra possedeva i giardini più belli di Roma, anche se Vittorio non conveniva mai con lui su quella questione. “In confronto ai giardini di Villa Bernini, quelli del tuo amico sembrano degli orticelli”, soleva dire, quando Cesare provava a convincerlo del contrario. Villa Bernini, però, era rimasta sfitta per mesi, e nessuno vi era più entrato dopo il suicidio della sua antica proprietaria. Verni diceva sempre di essere stato uno dei pochi fortunati ad aver preso parte all’ultimo simposio tenutosi in quella sventurata casa, la sera prima che la bella proprietaria si gettasse dal balcone della sua camera da letto. Sua sorella, Beatrice Verni, trovava a dir poco oltraggioso il vanto che il fratello traeva da quell’increscioso incidente, e lo zittiva prima che potesse spingersi oltre coi dettagli più macabri.  
“Non trovi insolito che il padrone di casa non si sia ancora degnato di mostrarsi alla sua stessa festa?”, fece Tullio, con una nota d’indignazione che Cesare ignorò in nome di una priorità più grave.  
“Padrone?” Non era forse più Eleonora, la sua Eleonora, la signora di quella casa? Non voleva vederla, ma il solo pensiero di essersi recato in una casa dove Eleonora non viveva più, gli inflisse una violenta sferzata gelida nel petto, piuttosto che arrecargli sollievo. Era caduto vittima delle sue stesse menzogne, ed era bastato così poco per smascherarsi che quasi si sentì schernito.  
“Il padrone, sì. Crederesti che Federico Caetani possieda maniere più gentili delle nostre per gli antenati che vanta, ma non si sta dimostrando più cortese d’un villano”, lamentò l’ignaro, con lo sguardo ancora intriso di rancore. La superbia di Tullio apparve in quell’istante a Cesare decine di volte superiore a quella di Federico Caetani, chiunque egli fosse. Si trattenne dal domandarlo a voce alta, ma nulla poté impedirgli di mettere al lavoro la sua mente esagitata, che già si affannava nella formulazione frenetica di ipotesi.  
Chi era costui, e che legame aveva con Eleonora? Da quanto andava avanti? E se egli era veramente chi temeva che fosse, si domandava perché Vittorio glielo avesse tenuto nascosto per tutto quel tempo.  
Ma ecco, che quando le grida dei suoi dubbi cominciavano a levarsi così alte da stordirlo, Vittorio emerse da uno stormo di ammiratori e amici, gli sfiorò il braccio, e finalmente lo distolse da quel colloquio insopportabile col Mirra. Cesare notò che era solo. L’insolita assenza di sua sorella al suo fianco non passò inosservata. La donna era di gran lunga la sua accompagnatrice prediletta, al punto che, durante le prime settimane di conoscenza col Verni, Cesare aveva creduto che fosse lei sua moglie.  
Quando l’equivoco venne alla luce, entrambi i fratelli risero, ma nessuno dei due parve particolarmente sorpreso da quel fraintendimento. Il chiarimento, tuttavia, non liberò Cesare da quella vaga e assurda convinzione che i due fossero più che fratello e sorella.  
“Dov’è tua sorella?”  
“Ha creduto di intravedere una vecchia conoscenza mentre ti cercavamo e si è fermata ad accertarsene. Ci raggiungerà presto.” Vittorio Verni sorrideva come se nulla al mondo potesse andare storto. Possedeva la naturalezza di chi non ha nulla da nascondere, o di chi, al contrario, ha tutto da nascondere e sa farlo alla perfezione. Cesare non seppe decidere a quale delle due categorie ascrivere il suo amico, ma voleva assicurarsene subito. “Pensavo di trovarmi in casa di Eleonora Praga”.  
“E ci sei, amico mio”, rispose Vittorio, senza tradire alcuna falsità. Cesare sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene, man mano che la consapevolezza di essere stato raggirato si faceva strada in lui.  
“Dunque chi è questo tale che si spaccia per il padrone di casa, Caetani?” sibilò, al limite della pazienza.  
Vittorio accennò col capo ad un paio di dame che lo stavano corteggiando con i loro sguardi sensuali, ed egli ricambiò, affascinante e cortese come sempre, ma privo di qualsiasi reale intenzione.  
Nonostante non amasse particolarmente sua moglie, Cesare lo aveva eletto come uomo più fedele di Roma. In ogni caso, non sembrava affatto ansioso di fornire all’amico la sua risposta.  
“Credo sia suo marito adesso; ha preso in moglie la tua Eleonora lo scorso Febbraio in una splendida cerimonia privata, ma tu eri sul Corno Grande con la Ferres e non ho voluto rovinare la vostra bella illusione con una verità tanto spiacevole.”  
Aveva sentito abbastanza. Le orecchie gli pulsavano col sangue violento dell’ira, e non udiva altro che il battito sordo del cuore rimbombare tra le pareti della sua mente annebbiata.  
Le braccia gli si irrigidirono lungo il corpo. Prendere a pugni il volto imperturbabile e fiero di Vittorio, lì, davanti a tutti, lo avrebbe senza dubbio aiutato ad ingerire quel boccone avvelenato. Verni riprese la parola prima che potesse agire. “Tu sei un artista, Tarsis, e comprendi meglio di chiunque altro che la bellezza è caduca e sfuggevole in questo mondo, è la maledizione che gli déi ci hanno inflitto.  
Che razza di amante dell’arte sarei stato se te lo avessi detto? Sappiamo entrambi che avresti abbandonato quella povera fanciulla sul picco di una montagna in un atto tutt’altro che galante, per correre qui a renderti il patetico protagonista di una scenata di cattivo gusto, la quale avrebbe finito solo col renderti oltre modo odioso agli occhi della tua Eleonora”, Vittorio fece una pausa per attirare l’attenzione di Beatrice, che avanzava lentamente tra la folla di invitati.  
“Ora, invece, ella ti crede un uomo libero dal giogo della passione, ed è al corrente delle tue ultime avventure. Ha avuto tutto il tempo di tormentarsi e di sentir gravare su di se il peso della gelosia e del rimpianto. Non devi far altro che alleggerire quelle spalle esili e delicate.”  
A sentirlo parlare, sembrava quasi che l’uomo si aspettasse un ringraziamento. Fu allora che Beatrice li raggiunse. Il fratello le posò un bacio delicato sulla mano, e Cesare fece lo stesso quando quella gliela porse.  
“Era chi speravate che fosse?”, le domandò Vittorio in un fil di voce. Sul viso aveva stampato il sorriso che non abbandonava mai quando era in compagnia di Beatrice. Quest’ultima era una giovane donna di venti-e-qualcosa anni. Cesare non era mai riuscito a carpire da lei l’informazione esatta, e Vittorio avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che tradire quel segreto. Gli era bastato sapere, comunque, che fosse più giovane del fratello. Non v’erano dubbi che fosse tra le donne più eleganti di Roma, e le sue feste non avevano eguali. L’attitudine per i rapporti sociali ed il buon gusto dovevano essere doni diffusi nella loro famiglia.  
“No, grazie al cielo. Le persone che sono esattamente chi sembrano mi annoiano” disse, come in una cantilena. La sua voce aveva una cadenza piuttosto musicale e gradevole all’udito. Cesare ne era affascinato, e allo stesso tempo infastidito. Trovava, infatti, che la giovane condividesse troppi tratti con il fratello per risultare completamente piacevole.  
“Non ballate, Cesare?” gli chiese a un tratto, indirizzando il suo sguardo scuro verso la sala da ballo, che stava cominciando ad animarsi. Il padrone di casa, che non poteva fare a meno di percepire come un nemico, aveva fatto venire una piccola orchestra a rallegrare le orecchie degli invitati. Chiunque fosse, non doveva badare a spese.  
“Lasciatelo perdere, Bice. Il nostro artista è pensieroso stasera, e chissà che questa malinconia non gli fornisca l’ispirazione per un nuovo capolavoro.” Cesare detestava quel parlare deliberatamente canzonatorio, ma si sforzò di mandare giù la provocazione insieme ad un sorso di Vermouth.  
Beatrice mimò un broncio infantile che Cesare Tarsis aveva cominciato a detestare nel genere femminile, in particolare da quando gli ricordava di Eleonora. “Quand’è così, vi perdonerò solamente se mi farete un ritratto. Vitti, Vitti, diglielo anche tu. Voglio comparire in un suo dipinto.”  
Il fratello la guardò divertito, poi si rivolse a Cesare con l’aria di chi, suo malgrado, ha le mani legate.  
“Queste donne … Non contente di possedere un uomo, vogliono appropriarsi anche dell’arte sua. Entrano nei meandri più profondi della sua anima in punta di piedi, e quando finalmente il poveretto s’è arreso al suo destino e le lascia fare, si raffreddano improvvisamente e distruggono oltre l’uomo pure l’arte.  
Eppure non troveresti una musa più incantevole nemmeno sul Parnaso, amico mio. Il ritratto di Bice te lo commissiono io. Il compenso lo concorderemo al tuo studio domattina.”  
“Sei crudele a dire così. Amo l’arte tanto quanto l’amate voi”, lo rimproverò Beatrice. Con una mano batté piano il petto del fratello. Vittorio la afferrò prima che potesse ritirarla, e la portò alle labbra.  
“E l’arte ama voi sicuramente più di quanto non ami me o Tarsis. Siete una donna, dopotutto. Ora basta discutere e balliamo.” Così dicendo, le offrì il braccio e la donna vi congiunse il proprio.  
Beatrice gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo mortificato e divertito prima di seguire il fratello, e ben presto Cesare si ritrovò nuovamente da solo tra una moltitudine di sconosciuti. Si era ormai deciso a mandare al diavolo i fratelli Verni e quella stupida festa e il dannato marito di Eleonora, che ancora non si faceva vedere, ma con quelle ingiurie sulle labbra si arrestò sotto il porticato di colonne binate della villa.  
Alla vista di lei, l’ira ed il rancore si sciolsero come neve sul palmo di una mano. Ella pure guardava lui, in una maniera che Cesare lesse e rilesse decine di volte, senza venirne a capo. I modi di Eleonora lasciavano presagire una volta il paradiso e un’altra l’inferno.  
Sorrideva a volte, e il suo sguardo cercava insistentemente lui quando riprendeva a spostarsi per il salone, e quelle erano le volte in cui il cuore di Tarsis urlava “Mi ama! Mi ama ancora!”.  
Poco dopo però, gli parve di intravedere qualcosa di minuscolo e freddo negli occhi neri della donna, come un coccio di vetro che gli trafiggeva il petto senza pietà, e allora il suo cuore indietreggiava, e quasi si vergognava di essere stato così ingenuo e avventato nel suo giudizio.  
Eleonora giocava ancora con lui come con qualcosa di sciocco e senza valore. Cesare attese che venisse a porgergli i suoi saluti, e quando si fu stancato di aspettare, andò da lei. Era sempre stato così, dopotutto.  
La donna sorrideva mentre gli andava incontro. L’uomo fu preso da un terrore folle e per un istante considerò l’idea di ritornare sui suoi passi e fuggire, lasciando l’intero salone nello sconcerto.  
“Siete proprio voi? Temevo di sbagliarmi.” Disse lei, come se fosse sorpresa e felice di vederlo. Non sapeva perché, ma quel tono leggero e sollevato lo offendeva. Riteneva di meritare le sue lacrime ed i suoi sospiri, non i suoi sorrisi. Il loro amore doveva essere ricordato nei secoli come la più grande delle tragedie, ma Eleonora si faceva beffe del dramma come fosse una volgare commedia. Forse in cuor suo la odiava per questo più di quanto l’avesse mai amata. Era deciso, tuttavia, a non darle ciò che chiedeva.  
Avrebbe distrutto il suo gioco patetico con ogni mezzo. “Vale a dire che ci speravate, signora Caetani”.  
Le sue parole produssero un effetto, un’onda impercettibile investì e mutò il ciglio dapprima liscio e sereno, e adesso corrugato. Cesare avvertì una gioia sconosciuta e turbolenta agitarsi nel proprio petto a quella prima, ridicola conquista. La donna che era stata tutta completamente sua, doveva essere riconquistata tutta nuovamente. Questa nuova donna non portava neppure lo stesso nome di quella che aveva posseduto tempo addietro. L’impresa lo allettava e terrorizzava al tempo stesso, specialmente perché non aveva ancora conosciuto il suo rivale, eppure l’espressione di lei lo indusse a farsi coraggio e a sperare.  
“Perché dite questo? Io non vi serbo alcun rancore, signor Tarsis.”  
“Dunque speravate di rivedermi?” gli occhi di Eleonora, che aveva venerato più della luna nel cielo, si allargarono per un momento, e poi tornarono piccoli, guizzando freneticamente da un lato all’altro della sala, e tutta la sua minuscola gracile figura gli ricordò quella di una cerbiatta impaurita che suo malgrado si era spinta dove il bosco non poteva più nasconderla.  
Era dolce, ma la passata convivenza con la donna gli aveva insegnato a non lasciarsi ingannare dalle apparenze, per quanto invitanti e convincenti potessero sembrargli. La seduzione di Eleonora ed il piacere che ella poteva elargire non venivano mai senza un prezzo. Ella era la più esperta nell’arte della menzogna, e ogni volta che con quello stesso sguardo docile induceva un uomo ad offrirle la sua protezione, con le manine di porcellana affilava la lama che avrebbe trafitto il petto che la stringeva.  
“Non ho mai smesso di sperare.”  
“Mai?” Cesare le fece eco, assaporando quella sillaba singola fino alla radice, pur sapendo che avrebbe potuto essere intrisa di veleno.  
“ _Mai, e sempre_.” La falsità si rivelò con una chiarezza tale che stentava a parergli una falsità. Tale era la maestria di Eleonora. A confronto Circe e sua nipote sarebbero impallidite, apparendo non meno che oneste. La maledizione di Eleonora Praga tramutava gli uomini in bestie senza che questi avessero il tempo di avvedersene, e non v’era antidoto che si dimostrasse efficace. “Vi prendete ancora gioco di me.”  
“Oh, Cesare”, incominciò lei, stringendo il cuore dell’uomo nella morsa invisibile del suo fiato, e tenendolo sospeso appena un soffio sopra il baratro.  
Aveva quasi dimenticato quanto fosse dolce il proprio nome su quelle labbra così familiari, e nemmeno i suoi ricordi più accurati avevano potuto riprodurre quell’effetto magico.  
“Se solo conoscesse il tormento che strazia la mia anima, non vi stupireste di sentirmi parlare per enigmi. Ma voi conoscete soltanto i patimenti d’amore più dolci, quelli che potete dipingere nelle vostre tele, quelli che hanno colore e forma, e allora ignorate che cosa voglia dire impegnare metà delle proprie forze per conservare una speranza, e l’altra metà per soffocarla, rimanendo al fine troppo debole e vuoto per riuscire anche solo in una delle due. Vi invidio con tutto il cuore.”  
“E mi amate anche.” Nella sua mente frastornata era suonata come una vaga domanda ma il furore nel suo rantolo di passione la fece sembrare la più compiuta delle affermazioni.  
Eleonora si liberò dalla mano che l’aveva catturata inconsciamente. Non dovette opporre molta resistenza. La trepidazione e il sentimento avevano infiacchito le facoltà fisiche di Cesare. Lo allontanò da sé con un gesto quasi inconsulto e pieno di terrore, in seguito al quale l’uomo si ritrasse volontariamente, pur di rassicurarla. Quel contatto così fulmineo e turbolento lo riportò indietro di sedici mesi, ad un torrido giorno d’Agosto in cui la calura e la gelosia lo avevano reso folle.  
Non le aveva creduto quando lei aveva provato a difendersi dalle accuse che le aveva rivolto. Come avrebbe potuto? L’aveva vista, coi suoi stessi occhi. O almeno aveva creduto di aver visto. Non ne era più convinto, in realtà, forse non lo era mai stato. Era passato troppo tempo, e Eleonora aveva mutato la verità, modellandola e plasmandola a suo piacimento fin quando Cesare non poté far altro che crederle, o fingere di farlo, e soffocare l’offesa per amor suo.  
L’unica cosa di cui rimaneva assolutamente certo, però, era l’opprimente costanza con cui l’immagine di Eleonora, riversa sul letto con gli occhi sbarrati e il respiro corto, tornava a tormentare il suo sonno tuttora.  
“Perdonami.” Le aveva detto allora, baciando ogni lembo della sua pelle che avesse toccato senza diritto.  
Nel vivido furore del ricordo, ripeté quella parola nel presente. Eleonora divenne di ghiaccio allora. Anche lei ricordava. In pochi istanti l’incanto in cui era così dolcemente scivolato si ruppe. La donna si congedò e non cercò più il suo sguardo. Quando la rivide, era al fianco di suo marito. Un uomo alto e distinto ma vecchio, fin troppo per lei, con gli occhi stretti di un falco e il naso da aquila, arido solamente a vedersi. Liberarla, espiare e riportarla al suo fianco divenne la sua missione in quel preciso momento e il dubbio non lo percosse mai più.  
“Confido che la contessa Caetani ti abbia fatto cambiare idea riguardo alla festa.” Vittorio era diventato solamente più radioso con l’avanzare della notte. Nulla, inoltre, gli arrecava più soddisfazione che ammirare dall’alto l’opera compiuta, come un novello Nerone di fronte alla sua città in fiamme.  
Al suo amico mancavano il genio e la pazienza dell’artista, mentre possedeva presunzione in abbondanza. Beatrice gli somigliava in tutto e per tutto, anche se lei, probabilmente, non aveva mai gioito per una tragedia. Come molte esponenti del suo sesso, sapeva perfettamente quando ridere e quando invece donare la consolazione di qualche lacrima. Un’abilità per cui Cesare era sempre stato molto grato.  
“Povero, che crudeltà è stata farvi venire qui. Mio fratello non ha cuore che per sé stesso.” Aveva cominciato a dire Beatrice Verni. La compassione rendeva la sua voce più cadente che mai.  
Il suo sguardo dispiaciuto si distoglieva e ritornava continuamente su Eleonora e suo marito, quasi mosso dal senso di colpa.  
“Affatto”, la contraddì, prima che i due fratelli cominciassero un nuovo battibecco proprio di fronte a lui. “ _Mi ha ridato la vita_.”


End file.
